Sembrar incertidumbre
by Petit Nash
Summary: Despues de una mala temporada lo único que quiere Trece es cambiar las cosas, algo, por más minimo... Una conversación siempre es el inicio de algo, de cierta incertidumbre.  Mal summary, pero buena historia. Para Thirteen Hadley!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A. **Bueno es mi primer historia de Trece y Cameron, así que no es gran cosa, pero espero que les guste, todos los comentarios (buenos y malos) son bienvenidos. Especialmente para **Thirteen Hadley. :)**

**Sembrar incertidumbre**

Tras ese día lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, botar todo y alejarse corriendo lo más pronto posible, irse a un sitio donde no existieran los pacientes, los casos difíciles, House, los momentos personales, las enfermedades silenciosas o los ex novios... Dejar atrás todo lo que en algún momento había sido Remy Hadley para respirar tranquila otra vez.

Había sido invadida por tantas sensaciones nuevas, o tan viejas que sonaban como nuevas, que se descontroló que creyó que era pertinente huir, pero al final no había resultado... La ira la había llevado a desear volver a cada bar de la ciudad y dormir con cada mujer que pudiera encontrar, pero no lo había hecho, que importaba si todo eso hería a Foreman, al final ya no quería eso.

Se paró frente al ascensor, deseosa de dejar el hospital, de cambiar de aires... Necesitaba algo diferente... Un minuto después Cameron se paró junto a ella también esperando para salir, la saludo y se mostró amable... Tal vez eso podía mejorar.

Cuando el ascensor llegó ambas entraron en silencio, tenían tan sólo un par de minutos por delante, parecía que ambas sólo pensaban en salir de ahí, en descansar, en dejar atrás el día, por un momento contemplo la silueta del rostro de su acompañante de espacio y le pareció que era muy parecida a la de ella misma, tal vez habían tenido la misma cantidad de experiencias no tan agradables... Tenía que averiguar, podía hacer la diferencia.

-¿Mal día?- preguntó

-Agitado... Muero por salir de aquí-

-Ya somos dos. Me urge-

-¿Tan mal te fue?- se interesó Cameron

-Demasiadas emociones, demasiado trabajo... Necesito acabar- confesó ella- irme, dormir y despertar la siguiente primavera cuando esto acabe-

-Vaya- se sorprendió Cameron- tú y Foreman... ¿ya no..?

-No, ya no hay nada- dijo ella en voz neutral- fin de la historia, definitivamente, eso fue todo para nosotros-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejarlas salir antes de que la conversación hubiera adquirido un buen rumbo, eso le molestaba, ni siquiera podía aspirar a tener una conversación decente o amistosa con alguien... El mundo parecía en su contra. Pero de pronto, por el vestíbulo, directamente a la salida, iban caminando juntas.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó Cameron

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros

-¿Puedo recomendarte algo?- preguntó Cameron y ella se limitó a asentir- no pierdas la cabeza con eso, no seas la de antes, la de los bares y las drogas y las mujeres diferentes cada noche, no es buena idea-

-No voy a hacerlo... Quiero cambiar algo. Supongo que ahora buscaré una sola mujer para una relación decente, como para variar- dijo medio en broma medio en serio mirando a Cameron

-Supongo que no suena mal... Te sentirás mejor si estas estable emocionalmente... Y seguramente encontraras a alguien genial, estoy segura de que así será- declaró Cameron

-Tal vez... Aunque en realidad ahora necesito olvidar, no salir de conquista-

-Tal vez no debas salir... Tal vez esa persona salga a tu encuentro-

Alzó las cejas mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento y estaban por tomar rumbos diferentes, no se esperaba esa charla de chicas, todo eso era fuera de lo común, cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a decir ni tampoco a oír, demasiadas frases que otra circunstancia hubiera considerado clichés... Pero no se sentía tan mal. Cameron cambio de dirección despidiéndose con la mano

-Allison... – la llamó- ¿te propones para ese encuentro?-

-¿Qué?- la rubia estaba sorprendida

-Eres la persona que ha salido a mi encuentro esta noche- dijo ella- saliste a mi encuentro y yo al tuyo ¿no?-

-Cierto- dijo confundida- debo irme, nos vemos luego Remy-

-Eso espero- contestó

Dio la vuelta, tal vez no había cambiado nada esa noche, no sabía si cambiaría, pero se sentía mucho mejor, más aliviada... Pensó en la confusión de Cameron, probablemente no quisiera hablar de eso después... Sonrió casi inconscientemente, al menos había sembrado la incertidumbre.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.** Como hubo quien se quedo con ganas de una continuación, aquí va. Espero que les guste. Y epero sus

Terminó el caso tarde, tenía dolor de cabeza, quería un café, tomarse unos minutos de silencio y luego... Cambiar algo estaría bien, aunque sea para quitarse el dolor de cabeza, después de varias horas de trabajo, cerca de 24 sin dormir, tomografías y House más irónico que de costumbre, ese dolor de cabeza era normal, pero aun así quería eliminarlo.

Dejo que los demás se marcharan, cuidando que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas por retrasarse, espero unos minutos, mientras daba tragos cortos a su café, esperando que el analgésico hiciera su efecto mágico y ella pudiera salir mejor librada esa noche... Miro el reloj, debía ser buen momento para salir, además el turno de urgencias debía estar terminando.

Bajo esperando ser oportuna, más bien inoportuna pero en el momento ideal... Era difícil explicarlo, sólo sabía que tenía, que quería estar ahí, cuando Cameron dejara el turno, cuando fuera hora de salir del hospital. Y atinadamente la encontró a punto de dejar Emergencias, aunque ella aun no la había visto llegar... Trece sonrió.

-¿Dra. Cameron?-

La rubia volteo a mirarla, no sonrió, no dijo nada, fue un momento extraño, Trece sabía que en la última semana había tenido cuidado de evitarla, pero en ese momento sus ojos señalaban que sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y no estaba feliz con ello... Nervios... Los reconoció al instante y sonrió, le gustaba lo que eso podía indicar.

-¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Estoy por terminar- contestó Cameron, quien sabe si su tono era de resignación o de preocupación- dame un par de minutos-

-Yo espero-

Trece miró alrededor, no había tanta gente, pero aun así no era el lugar ideal para hablar, tenía que encontrar uno mejor, esperó pacientemente, luego Cameron indicó que iba a cambiarse antes de tener cualquier charla, esperaba que Trece esperara... pero ella no quería eso, lo considero un minuto y la siguió... en ese momento no estaba como para darle espacio, ya lo había hecho una semana completa y le parecía más que suficiente.

Sin quererlo al principio, había sembrado cierta incertidumbre en Cameron, pero, y ese era el problema, también ella tenía esa incertidumbre, había sembrado algo que no sabía controlar, que la estaba superando, que la retaba a indagar cada vez más, que la hacía desear hablar con la rubia doctora lo más pronto posible... Esa semana había sido extraña, realmente extraña. Siguió a Cameron.

Cameron la vio entrar, suspiró... No había esperado eso, hubiera querido huir, dejar todo eso para otro momento... aunque también quería aclararlo lo más pronto posible, saber porque había pasado todo eso, como era posible que en esa semana todo lo que parecía concreto se hubiera movido, y Remy sólo había dicho una cosa pequeña, una broma tal vez, pero... algo había cambiado.

-Te dije que volvía- comentó

-Lo sé, pero... es un buen sitio para hablar- contestó Trece cerrando la puerta- ¿por qué me has estado evitando?-

-No te estoy evitando-

-¿Es en serio?, Trabajo con House, ¿crees que puedes convencerme de eso?-

-No estaba segura de querer hablar...- contestó ella

-¿Asustada?- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír

-No... no tengo porque estarlo- contestó pero percibió aun la sonrisa burlona de Trece- ¿qué quieres, Remy?-

-Platicar de porque me estas evitando, Allyson- dijo Trece aun con esa sonrisa

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Cameron terminaba de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas con una calma inusitada para el momento, a la rubia la ponía muy nerviosa que la otra doctora siguiera ahí, casi sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero si le pedía que se fuera aunque sea por un momento entonces su nerviosismo sería más que evidente. Suspiró y trato de relajarse.

Trece estaba esperando, no tenía prisa alguna, en realidad le gustaba más saber que el sólo hecho de estar ahí, en silencio, esperando, ponía a Cameron más que nerviosa, esa sensación hacía que se sintiera bien... algo había cambiado, o tal vez sólo había movido algo que siempre estuvo ahí, escondido, esa posibilidad le gustaba más. Sonrió, esperando turbar un poco más a su compañera para hacerla hablar.

Cameron terminó con todo... Tardando menos de lo que hubiera querido, mucho menos, Trece seguía ahí, esperando silenciosa pero sin perder la sonrisa de satisfacción, no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquila. Había sido un comentario, nada relevante, esa noche que ambas salían fastidiadas del hospital, pero... esa pequeñez estaba desencadenando algo mayor, una reacción en cadena, algo que tenía que ver más bien con la intención entre coqueta y seductora que había tenido Trece esa noche al hablarle.

-ok... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Cameron al fin

-No puedes evitarme para siempre, fue un comentario Allyson- dijo Trece -no tenía que significar nada en realidad...-

-Pero claro que significaba algo-

-Significa porque tú le diste significado- reclamó Trece

Cameron se quedo pasmada ante eso... Tuvo que recrear todo lo que había pasado esa noche... ¡Tonta! Ella había conferido el significado a las palabras de Remy, nada más, antes no había nada, tal vez había sido una insinuación, pero nada más, podía haber quedado en sólo eso, en un comentario que se disolvería en la noche... ¡que tonta había sido! Y ahora tenía que admitir que ella había armado ese alboroto porque... ¿significaba eso que entre Trece y ella había algo? Tal vez era así y estaba desencadenándose, ¡estúpida incertidumbre!

¿Pero que pasaba con Chase?... miró a Trece mirándola, estaba tan confundida con eso, no entendía nada, tal vez le estaba dando más valor al asunto del que realmente tenía... o es que realmente importaba, siempre había importado y hasta ese momento lo estaba viendo, tel vez Trece había esperado por ese momento más de lo que creía. Se sentó frente a la otra chica guardando un metro de distancia, sin saber que decir, preguntándole mentalmente que sucedía, que había entre ellas... Y Trece pareció entender la pregunta, porque decidió darle una respuesta sin palabras.

Se levantó, se acercó a ella, decidida, firme, retadora, al más puro estilo de la audaz Remy Hadley. Sin preámbulos la besó. Un besó apasionado, casi salvaje, algo que Cameron nunca había experimentado, diferente, raro, pero que le gustaba... Resultaba casi una ironía, pero se sentía bien, era como haber esperado para ese beso durante todos los besos antes de esa noche... Remy y Allyson juntas... mientras se besaban no parecía una idea tan descabellada... Luego Trece se separó de ella dejándola añorando ese momento anterior...

-¿Esta bien así o te lo dejo más claro?-

-Esta bien así...- dijo Cameron consternada pero encantada y en voz susurrante

Trece se levantó y se dispuso a salir lista para dejar de nuevo sólo la incertidumbre en la rubia doctora, incertidumbre que despues podía ser otra cosa... Sin embargo, Cameron se levantó y fue detrás de ella, alcanzándola casi tres metros adelante, agradeciendo que el pasillo estuviera vacío para lo que iba a hacer. Tomó a la morena por un brazo y acercó seductoramente su boca a su oído.

-Esta bien así, pero... podemos salir de aquí y dejarlo aun más claro ¿no?-

Remy sonrió ante la invitación y caminaron juntas a la salida.


End file.
